A Reward for Selflessness
by RayeWilliams
Summary: Kyouya visits Kaoru as he worries about his brother and Haruhi during the thunderstorm. Secrets are laid out, and the two boys admit things they'd never even dreamed of realizing. Pairing is Kyouya/Kaoru. Rated for graphic Yaoi and MalexMale. Long Oneshot


Woo. This was...unexpectedly hard to write. Oh well.

Takes place during the storm when Hikaru and Haruhi are taking refuge in a church. Pairing is Kyouya/Kaoru. Done for commission. Reposted due to typoes and continuity flaws.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the characters.

A Reward for Selflessness

The scratching of Kyouya's pen in his notebook as he scribbled countless words went almost unheard in contrast to the raging torrent outside. Bored, the 2-A student sighed and placed his book back on the bed, getting to his feet and dropping the pencil onto the blankets carelessly. He wasn't in his own room, but still waiting for Hikaru and Haruhi to return, and had been waiting in the vacated hotel space for some time now. For a few minutes, he stared at the rainwater dripping down the windowpanes, his mind drifting to the more selfish of the Hitachiin twins and the girl who owed him close to five million yen. He listened to Tamaki pace on the other side of the room. Turning, he saw locks of hair falling over narrowed violet eyes, a thumbnail stuck between his best friend's clenched teeth firmly.

"They're fine," Kyouya offered weakly, stepping away from the window. The blonde didn't so much as glance at him. Kyouya didn't need to be the genius he was to know he was beyond any sources of comfort save for Haruhi's safe return. Without another word, Kyouya left Tamaki alone, closing the door behind him. The action made no noise against the crash of thunder that made the entire hotel tremble.

With nothing to do save for exploring the nearly empty building, Kyouya strolled along the hall overlooking the lobby, leaning against the banister briefly to watch Hunny and Mori as they chatted with the few girls that had stayed in the inn rather than going home. Or rather, Hunny chatted happily while girls squealed over his wallet-adoring cuteness. Mori simply watched like a hawk. Kyouya's mind strayed again. He thought of Kaoru, wondering briefly where he was. Upon the second thought, which immediately formed a solution to the quandary, Kyouya headed towards the other end of the hall, where the twins' room was. The door was closed, but not locked, and Kyouya didn't bother to knock; he opened the door. A flash of lightning illuminated the room and caused ebony eyes to light up behind Kyouya's glasses. A solitary form on the veranda caught his attention. Kyouya closed the door and watched him. It wasn't long before another burst of light lit up Kaoru's silhouette. Curious despite himself, Kyouya slid open the glass door and stepped onto the balcony.

It wasn't very cold, just wet. A rush of wind ripped through him, splattering him with water. Blinded by the droplets on his glasses, he removed them, placing them on the banister overlooking the courtyard. At this close range, he could still see Kaoru raising his hand to cover his ginger hair, keeping it still when it would have rather been waving around his face wildly. Kyouya's was. Black, soaking wet locks threatened to obscure his already imperfect vision, and he pushed them back with only a little aggravation. He looked down at the blurry face of the 1-A student. He couldn't guess where the water on Kaoru's cheeks had come from; he assumed it was the rain, but the skin around the younger teen's eyes was tinged with red, so he couldn't be sure. Not even the frantic worry in Tamaki's eyes could possibly match the sorrow in these lonely gold ones.

Obviously, Kaoru sensed the intrusion upon his solitary contemplation. At the next flash of lightning, his eyes glittered. Moist, pained eyes.

_Liquid gold,_ Kyouya found himself thinking, almost in an internal sigh. _Not just rain._

Kaoru's gaze drifted to the streets below, past Tamaki's haphazard fence and Mori's chopping block. In most cases, Kyouya would have followed his gaze, down to the cheap, commoner-ridden streets with pools of water forming, and down to where there were people walking in the rain, umbrellas aloft. Not now. For reasons unknown, expertly trained eyes began to examine Kaoru's prone form. Even without his glasses, he could picture every detail…he wasn't…quite sure _when_ he'd started mentally shooting images of Kaoru…but he had. How unusual…how interesting…

The golden-brown hair was dripping wet, the tell-tale bangs hanging limply in his distracted eyes. Distantly, he raised a hand to brush them aside, but they fell back stubbornly. He had pulled his knees up to his chest, his bare arms hanging loosely over his legs so that his elbows were pointing at the polished floor of the balcony. His fingers were intricately laced, each palm of each hand placed on a kneecap, his chip delicately resting on the bridge of flesh and bone the entwined fingers created. His tan summer shirt was plastered against his body, and though he was thin, he wasn't near bony; Kyouya almost blushed when he found his eyes wandering. He didn't know what thoughts were running through the mischievous teen's mind, and as such, wasn't quite sure what words of comfort he could possibly speak to console him. It was only when the moist eyes briefly vanished behind a blink before turning to the staring elder that Kyouya tore his eyes away with unexplainable reluctance. He stared at the streets, perfectly aware that Kaoru was now watching him with the same intensity he'd been watching Kaoru; yet again, for reasons unknown, he felt his cheeks grow slightly warm. How often had that been happening?! He didn't know. He _hated _not knowing.

"You don't need to give me that sympathetic look," Kaoru spoke up finally, the blow of his almost accusatory words softened by the gentle, dreamlike tone. "I'm really not that worried about Hikaru."

"And Haruhi?"

"Hikaru may be an idiot, and he's dense enough to sometimes seem like a jerk…but he's not one. He'll go looking for her, and things will be all right again."

Kyouya found himself slightly surprised by the unwavering calmness his voice delivered; he raised an eyebrow over an equally dark eye.

"You're not worried?"

"Iiya."

"I thought you…you know…"

He trailed off. He looked back down at him. Kaoru had lifted his head from his fingers and was staring at Kyouya curiously through his left eye only. The flaxen eye held the exact kind of innocent naiveté to tell Kyouya that he _didn't_ know. Kaoru shifted his body so that he could sit on his legs and look at his senpai full-on. His arms were perfectly straight, his palms against the ground and his fingers splayed out again the wet wood for support. His eyes asked a silent question.

"I thought you had feelings for Haruhi," he admitted finally. Though his voice was full to the brim with his superior confidence, there was a layer beneath the exterior that trembled. _Why?!_

Kaoru chuckled softly, a sound that made the hairs on the back of Kyouya's neck stand up, and made him take a deep breath that he didn't want to release again.

"She's not really my type."

"Why not?"_  
_

"I'm homosexual."

The rain was still pattering against them, though a lot more gently now. The crashes of thunder and lightening had stopped. Kyouya began to feel his lungs crying for air, and let out his held breath in a shaky stream.

"You didn't know this?"

Kaoru's tone was amused, but the smallest bit of hurt flicked across his eyes. Kyouya almost missed it.

"I suspected. I thought it was my imagination. Oh well."

"You have an imagination!?"

He was enjoying himself now, entertained and obviously a lot more cheerful…but…there was something wrong with his voice. _A falsetto? And is that a blush crawling over those pale cheeks?_

"You'd be surprised, as you would be if I told you I was the same."

"Surprised?"

"No, gay."

It wasn't a trick of the eyes; no, this was too obvious. He definitely had a red tinge to his cheeks and nose.

"Well, I _am_ surprised," he murmured quietly, staring at the wet wood with lowered lashes and making small circles with his index finger. Kyouya brushed pitch-black hair from his eyes again. He was looking at the younger Hitachiin through differently attuned eyes now. What's worse was, he was completely speechless. Kaoru's eyes traveled to his shirt, and Kyouya almost took it as he was sure Kaoru had when the senpai had stared, but when the golden eyes widened and shocked words spilled from his mouth, Kyouya almost laughed.

"Kyouya-senpai, you're out here in _SILK_!?"

It was so sudden and unexpected that it completely shattered the tension…but the sound of the rain was still silent so every uttered syllable spoken by the solitary twin could reach Kyouya's ears untainted. _Did I KNOW he was gay? Is that why…have I…oh my god…_

"Un, naze?"

"The rain is going to _ruin_ this fabric," he simpered, almost mourning over the twenty-thousand yen suit. Kaoru jumped to his feet; he wasn't much shorter than Kyouya, but he was still smaller, thinner, and so much more delicate.

"Why do you care?" Kyouya replied. Without warning, the role of the one in control jumped from boy to boy. The smugness in Kaoru's eyes left him with only shock and timidity, and plastered itself into a smirk on Kyouya's face instead, a grin of satisfaction. _Check._

"I-it's kind of my area of expertise, isn't it?" Kaoru whispered, his eyes almost terrified as they locked with Kyouya's, onyx boring into gold. His expression was not unlike how it was in his sales routines with Hikaru, but this time, they were real. _Check…_

"If that's so," Kyouya said, breathing out every word carefully, carving his dialect into something more than just language. His eyes were foggy, his body on fire despite the rain. He stepped closer to Kaoru, who looked up at him nervously, obviously aware that their chests were practically touching. Kyouya leaned down so that his nose almost brushed Kaoru's, and continued speaking, his breath hot against Kaoru's lips.

"Help me take them off."

_Checkmate_.

"N-nani?!"

The blush grew, the eyes widened; Kyouya didn't see. His eyes were already closed. In a swift motion, gentle but forceful, shy but passionate, he'd closed the gap between them, his lips firmly against Kaoru's. Before the younger boy could do much more than inhale sharply through his nose, Kyouya had snaked his arm up to entangle his fingers in the ginger locks of hair. Wet silk was not as soft as this.

He hadn't been prepared. For once, he hadn't even _thought. _

It's the fault of _instinct,_ he decided angrily, that he had to pull away. He bowed his head and placed his hands on his knees, panting softly, opening his eyes slowly. After a moment, he looked up to meet Kaoru's eyes again. He didn't look shocked, quite the contrary. His eyes were absolutely _glittering_. Kyouya could hear breaths coming from him in shaky, unstable bursts. Kyouya stared down at him again, looking into the bright eyes…they wanted him. He could sense it.

Gently now, because he'd suddenly become afraid of scaring Kaoru away, Kyouya grasped his chin, his index and middle finger tracing along the delicate jawline lightly. Inhaling first this time, he closed the distance again, registering the image of Kaoru's falling lashes before he did the same, purposely blinding himself so the only things he was aware of were what he felt, both inside and out. A hand had snuck its way into his hair, so he did the same to the culprit, and he pulled the younger boy closer to him. He felt Kaoru as if their bodies had become one, felt the shivering, felt the way Kaoru pressed against him, and felt the lips separating so he could sneak his tongue in almost mischievously. The rain was still attacking them relentlessly. Tamaki was still in a frenzied state of panic. Hikaru and Haruhi were still lost in the storm.

Despite all this, Kyouya found he could focus only on the warmth against his lips, surrounding his tongue, pressing against the body as if that alone could keep out the coldness of the rain. He noted the shivering and eager body against his, but also the uncomfortable problem forming...truly an issue. He knew Kaoru had the same problem…but something distracted him then. An intruder? No, just Kaoru's tongue, daring to seek entrance. Not a chance. Kyouya's chased Kaoru's back into its rightful place, then continued to make itself at home. The former felt a needy, unhappy noise come from Kaoru's mouth. Still kissing passionately, Kyouya's lips miraculously managed to form a smirk. It vanished soon after, when he made almost the same noise. Kaoru giggled against his mouth, and they both opened their eyes. Kaoru's were not unlike those of an amused child's. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other, Kaoru giggling and Kyouya chuckling softly, their eyes locked by an invisible red line. The rain died down just a little more, and the sound of a car driving over a wet road reached their ears. Both boys glanced at Tamaki's car as it drove to the marketplace, most likely over the speed limit.

"There go the others," Kyouya muttered, watching.

"Hai…"

The tone made Kyouya look back towards Kaoru in a hurry. The latter's eyes were lonely and afraid, incredibly shy…and wanting. A perfect match for his mournful tone. Kyouya let his hand drop from Kaoru's hair to rest on his shoulder, causing the light amber eyes to look up at ebony ones fearfully. He took Kaoru's free hand in his and tugged at it, gently beckoning him back inside. Removing his hand from Kaoru's shoulder, Kyouya silently slid the glass door closed, and moved to the center of the room to stand with Kaoru. He grasped Kaoru's chin again, even more tenderly than before, and this time, when the tongues began to battle, the two boys collapsed onto the twins' hotel bed, victims to the forces of both gravity and lust. Kyouya's notebook held no information about this. His emotions were rushing, his tongue was swimming, and it was Kaoru – not Tamaki, but _Kaoru _– in bed with him. This was so different than anything he'd ever dreamed of.

After a few minutes, they had to break away again to breathe. Kyouya had always thought people in movies and books were morons for not just breathing through their noses to extend the kiss; he knew now that breathing is only second priority. Lying on his side, he stared at Kaoru's face, though Kaoru wasn't staring back. The boy was nuzzling the inside of his arm as if content to fall asleep there. His eyes were closed, and when he finally opened them, they were darkened by negative emotions. Going against everything anybody had ever thought about him, Kyouya sat up and pulled Kaoru into his lap comfortingly, so they were both sitting up, Kaoru's head on Kyouya's shoulder, Kyouya holding Kaoru's right hand in his, stroking it lovingly.

"Kao," he murmured, causing Kaoru to look at him, shock and adoration briefly interrupting the fear and sorrow in his eyes. "You need to tell me what's wrong. If you're really just lonely and miss your brother, we can't…I can't do this to you."

Kaoru glanced down at his hand, partially covered by Kyouya's. His senpai was still stroking it; Kaoru loved the feeling. He didn't want it to stop.

"H-Hikaru…used to be the one there to comfort me," Kaoru said finally, his voice a barely audible whisper. "He always told me he'd be the one to…to keep me safe, to keep me from being lonely. But because I was always clinging to him…I made _him _lonely."

Kyouya was silent. He unlaced his right hand from Kaoru's fingers to wrap it around his shoulders, never ceasing the stroking motions with his left thumb. Kaoru didn't respond to the contact, but trembled slightly as though afraid.

"But…?"

"But…he likes Haruhi. And I can't just let him like a girl and not realize it. An emotionally dyslexic idiot like him…needed a push, you know? I couldn't let him…be alone…but now, I don't have him anymore. So I'm alone, myself. And--"

His scattered words were silenced by the finger pressing against his lips. Kyouya moved his body as swiftly as if he really were a king of shadows; somehow, he was in front of Kaoru, kneeling, and when he moved his hand from Kaoru's lips, he placed it on the bed so he had one hand on either side of the twin. Kaoru opened his mouth to speak once the intruding finger was gone, but was silenced once again by Kyouya's lips on his. Kyouya pulled away briefly, their lips still touching, a ghostly brush on each bit of contrasted skin.

"Kaoru," he breathed against the spoken's lips. "Stop. Talking."

Kaoru gasped softly as Kyouya's lips captured his again. Kyouya felt, in his mind, that words of comfort should have been spoken instead of these sinful actions; but why speak what you can show through said sinful actions?

The next time Kyouya's tongue chased Kaoru's back into the troublemaker's mouth, Kyouya moved forward, forcing Kaoru to fall on his back, still kissing his senpai fiercely though their positions were now far more compromising. A small, strangled noise against his lips made Kyouya grin, staring into needy amber eyes that were filled with emotions that Kyouya couldn't name if he had three full days to do it. He pushed Kaoru down with his slightly larger body, and couldn't help but notice he was being pushed back. The paces were quickening.

Something about Kaoru's personality always gave the shadow king the impression of a frightened animal, some delicate, mythological creature of beauty that vanished if you looked at it the wrong way, some butterfly that broke if you held it too tightly or got away if you didn't hold it tightly enough. Still, Kaoru's arms were snaked around his neck, his hands in black hair. Golden eyes were loving and certain, and Kyouya knew what was expected of him.

Allowing his free hand to travel, he slid it under Kaoru's shirt, drawing another muffled gasp out of him. Kaoru moaned softly in Kyouya's mouth and Kyouya bit his lower lip gently in response; another blush painted its way across pale, wet cheeks. There was a red thread connecting them through the eyes, blurring Kyouya's vision, making him huff gently into Kaoru's mouth and pull away so he could focus on undoing his uke's shirt. He smirked internally. Always uke, eh? Kao-chan never got a break. Kaoru wriggled beneath his hands, breathing heavily.

"K-Kyouya-sen...pai, onegaimasu..."

"Please, eh? Never thought you'd be one to resort to begging, Kaoru."

_I'm the seme here, Kao…_

Kaoru's eyes were incredibly wide as Kyouya sat up, forcing Kaoru's hands over his head as he pulled the wet summer shirt free. The latter arched up from the mattress to ease the removal of their barriers; his body was shaking from the cold of the rain and the heat of the emotional high. His breaths were coming out in unkempt gasps. Trembling hands moved to Kyouya's soaked shirt, but Kyouya brushed them away, smiling wickedly.

"Oh no, Kao-chan, I'm in charge here. You wait."

Kaoru let out an angry, impatient little snarl, narrowing his eyes. Kyouya only felt himself grow harder at the outburst, and to reconcile the issue, his hand snuck beneath Kaoru's beltline, wiping the anger from Kaoru's face and replacing it with the appropriate look of submissive desire. They shared another sound of lust.

"Kyou-sama, please, stop," Kaoru breathed, throwing his head back as Kyouya kissed his well-toned but not over-muscled stomach lightly. In response, the senpai rested his chin on his partner's chest and stared thoughtfully at the exposed neck that Kaoru's position gave him a clear view of. In a swift motion, he lunged, nipping gently at the flesh, causing Kaoru to squirm unhappily. His hand stroked along Kaoru's member gently, and he could feel it aching to be released from its bindings. He thought it would be rude not to comply. It didn't take long before both pants and boxers alike had joined Kaoru's shirt on the floor; the younger Hitachiin twin was glaring at him, both anger and lust sparkling in light orange eyes, begging him to go faster and to slow down, to hurry up and to stop short. To spite him, Kyouya kept right on with his pace. Every time Kaoru tried to grasp at his clothes, Kyouya brushed him off carelessly, biting, nipping, and kissing along his chest and neck alike, his hand giving ghostly brushes of contact to Kaoru's more sensitive area, making him whimper in discomfort.

Kyouya was still fully clothed, and would remain so until he was done driving Kaoru as insane as he drove him by just lying there. _When did I become so attracted to him? _he mused silently, placing butterfly kisses on Kaoru's neck while the kouhai growled and wriggled impatiently. Kyouya ignored the desperate thrashing, or at least, his mind did. _I thought he drove me crazy._

He did, but in a different way. It was Hikaru that Kyouya wanted to kill. Kaoru was…nothing like his brother.

Kaoru was growing impatient. He wanted to touch the demon on him, to feel his skin pressed intimately to against his, but the bastard wasn't letting him get any leeway. Kaoru moaned softly, arching his body, which only made Kyouya rub him in a more aggravating way. 'Squirming,' he decided, 'is a bad idea…it causes more intimate friction…damn him!'

Kaoru could feel Kyouya's erection straining against that ridiculously wet silk suit. He wanted nothing more than to rip that outfit right off of…but the thought left his mind as Kyouya's gentle fingers stroked up and down his shaft, drawing moans from Kaoru's throat despite how hard he tried to keep them in. Kyouya laughed darkly at the growing impatience in the younger boy; best not to torture him much longer in _that_ regard.

As their tongues explored one another thoroughly, Kyouya continued teasing Kaoru to the point of no return. He ran his fingers slowly over the throbbing manhood, always keeping them just far enough away so that the touch would remain ever so slight, even when the uke moved. Kaoru bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and Kyouya licked it away gently, his eyes locked with Kaoru's. He hovered just millimeters above him; they could feel the heat rising off of one another, but they barely made contact. Afraid that he would scare Kaoru away at this point, Kyouya gripped him and started his motions back and forth slowly. Kaoru tried to hold back, but it wasn't long before he bucked his hips to the rhythm. Kyouya smirked, but continued his slow teasing motion.

"Kyouya...! Let me…" Kaoru was silenced as Kyouya plunged his tongue back into his mouth forcefully. Kaoru whimpered, fearful and shy. Kyouya didn't allow the kiss to last very long. As he pulled away, he slowly drew back, letting his tongue trail over Kaoru's chest, lapping the rainwater and leaving a streak of saliva that made Kaoru shudder and pant heavily.

_Pleasure, pleasure…it requires patience, Kaoru, but you've suffered enough at the mere fact that you can't see me, haven't you? _Kyouya eyed the arch before him thoughtfully, examining it, before experimentally running his tongue along the length of it. He would only continue if he liked the result, and the startled cry that escaped from Kaoru's slightly bruised lips was definitely a reason to go on. He replaced his hand with his mouth.

As he swirled his tongue around the tip of Kaoru's member, Kyouya found he was in pure bliss; it wasn't like anything he'd ever read in a book, written in his notebook. He wasn't quite sure how he knew what would please Kaoru, but obviously he was doing it right. The 1-A student was going mad with desire. The combination of Kyouya's warm breath and the wetness of his tongue was almost enough to send Kaoru into his climax, but he was holding it in despite himself, his breaths consisting of sharp intakes that came out as ragged panting and soft huffs. Finally, Kyouya took all of Kaoru's length in his mouth. Kaoru whimpered at bit his lower lip, opening old wounds, fighting not to cry out again. Kyouya smiled in his mind, feeling Kaoru arch, watching pale hands grip bed sheets out of the corner of his onyx eyes. He sucked gently, unable to see his lover's face, but imagining. That alone incited him to go on, fingers probing, tongue expertly traveling as if it was a long forgotten instinct that gave him the ability to do this.

The feeling inside Kaoru built up fast, and with one a last desperate cry, he erupted in his senpai's mouth. Kyouya swallowed every drop before slowly removing his mouth, pulling himself up again to look Kaoru in the eye, and engaging the other in another deep kiss. His hand went back to work while Kaoru trembled weakly beneath him.

"Onegai, Kyouya, let me…"

To continue taunting him would be just plain cruel. Kyouya obeyed, sitting up so Kaoru could shyly undo his shirt and pants. Slender fingers fumbled in a rush driven by lust and love and slowed by anxiety and fear. Kyouya could hear from the whimpers hidden in Kaoru's breathing that things weren't okay; he leaned forward to kiss Kaoru's forehead comfortingly.

"Chotto matte, Kaoru. Daijobou?" he respired, and Kaoru shook his head slowly. Kyouya grasped his chin and lifted so their eyes met. "No?"

"Are we really going to go on?" Kaoru breathed, terror evident in his eyes. Kyouya didn't understand why. Was Kaoru consenting from love or fear? Was this…rape?

"Do you want to?" Kyouya replied, and when Kaoru moved to nod, Kyouya moved closer, his eyes serious. "I'm really asking you, Kao, I don't want you to feel forced."

"Iiya, I do, it's…I'm just…"

He paused, hesitated…then threw his arms around Kyouya's bare shoulders, a shaky sob escaping his mouth. Unsure, Kyouya hugged him while Kaoru rested his chin on a shoulder. Kyouya let his right hand rest on Kaoru's back while his left stroked his hair.

"You're not going to leave too, are you?" Kaoru whispered. Kyouya tightened his grip on him, pulling him closer so their bare bodies were pressed together as one.

"Iiya, Kaoru, I'm not. I promise, okay? I'm not going to ignore you; I'm not going to go after a girl."

Kaoru nuzzled his neck and allowed Kyouya to lie him down again. When Kyouya removed his hands, Kaoru opened eyes that had been clamped shut. There was no more fear, only comfort, lust...he breathed softly through partially open lips and Kyouya blockaded the gap with his mouth, kissing deeply. It wasn't a promise spoken from lust, but from love, and Kyouya knew it now. The kiss lasted until their lungs began to complain, and when the broke away, Kaoru gained a more serious expression.

"Kyouya. It…it hurts. I need-"

"I know, Kao-chan, I know," Kyouya purred gently, nipping at his neck. He snuck his main three fingers into Kaoru's mouth and through the same unexplainable prior knowledge that Kyouya had experienced, Kaoru began to suck at them gently, his eyes never leaving Kyouya's. "You know this will hurt, ne?" Kyouya told him. Neither of them had a clue as to how he was able to keep his voice as steady as it was as he leaned down, pressing himself flat against the smaller body. His breath was hot on Kaoru's neck, and the Hitachiin suppressed a shiver as he nodded. After a moment in which Kyouya's hands became completely coated, he removed it from Kaoru's mouth and gently probed at the appropriate opening. Kaoru whimpered and bit his lip, but was forced to separate his lips as Kyouya's demanded another kiss to distract him.

Kyouya's index finger pushed in, moving slowly, before he added a second finger. Kaoru broke away to cry out, his eyes watering slightly; Kyouya scissored his fingers gently, hushing Kaoru and holding the back of his head against his chest, fingers tangled in soft hair.

"Itai, Kyouya…"

Kyouya breathed out gently in Kaoru's hair, shushing him gently and holding him closer. Kaoru's breaths were scared for a different reason now, and he whimpered softly in discomfort as Kyouya's fingers moved around inside of him.

"Are you sure?" Kyouya asked again, resting his chin on Kaoru's head and moving his hand down slightly so his thumb could stroke the Hitachiin's neck. His fingers paused inside of him.

"S-stop asking, Kyou-sama, hai, onegai, I'm…I need you."

Kaoru purred softly, his nuzzles against Kyouya almost catlike, a long-fingered hand pressed against the chest. He curled the fingers into a fist and gritted his teeth, closing moist eyes to fight back a cry of pain as Kyouya added a third finger; Kyouya's soothing shushes and the hand on the back of his neck, moving to stroke his cheek, kept him strong. Still, as Kyouya flexed his fingers, Kaoru's let out an involuntary kick to try to stop the pain, a yelp escaping his lips. He pushed his body against Kyouya's chest and Kyouya wrapped his free arm around his shoulder in a hug, hushing him lovingly, cursing himself for causing the boy such pain.

"Kao, gomen…" he said, pulling his hand free and removed the other from Kaoru's shoulders so he could lift his chin. The red thread connecting their gaze almost hummed. Kaoru nodded, his golden eyes glimmering with tears.

"I know."

It didn't stop him from turning, and Kyouya positioned himself unsurely, terrified despite his normal nature. He didn't want to cause Kaoru pain, but it was inevitable, and they both knew it. Kaoru's fingers clenched around the sheets of the bed; they were going to make a mess. There was still plenty of time before the others got back. Kyouya pushed in gently, his own throbbing length finally getting the attention it had needed for so long now. A cry caught in Kaoru's throat and came out as a strangled, sobbing gasp, and Kyouya saw him lower his head, tears spilling from those innocent eyes which were hidden by clamped lids.

_I'm so sorry, Kaoru,_ he thought, his mind releasing each word gently. Kaoru nodded as if he heard, huffing softly, trying to blockade the pain; Kyouya reached forward and slipped a hand into Kaoru's. The latter's fingers clenched around Kyouya's gently, his hand trembling, and Kyouya finished pushing his way in. He squeezed Kaoru's hand tenderly, and Kaoru squeezed back, opening his eyes and mouth, breathing deeply. Kyouya wanted to wrap him in comforting arms, but the position disallowed it. He settled for stroking Kaoru's fingers with his thumb.

"Daijobou desu ka?" There wasn't an answer, but after a few moments of silence, Kaoru slowly turned his head to meet Kyouya's eyes, his expression unreadable. He breathed out a word that was almost inaudible, and Kyouya's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Kaoru?"

"_Move_," he hissed again. "Iku ze_…onegai_…" and the tone sent Kyouya's mind spiraling.

Kyouya moved against him slowly, his pace only quickening as pleasure shot through his body. Kaoru's grip tightened on his hand, but he heard his name chanted softly by the kouhai's lips, whimpers and gasps breaking the mantra every so often as Kyouya brushed over a sensitive spot deep within the untouched realms of Kaoru, shooting waves of pleasure into both of them, making Kyouya let out a huff. He pushed in harder, faster, his mind focused on Kaoru's chanting, one hand squeezing Kaoru's and the other pumping Kaoru's length in time with the rhythm. Like a cat awakening from a long sleep, Kaoru arched his body beautifully, and spilled over Kyouya's hand with a shaky whisper of "aishitemasu," the word so soft that Kyouya was sure he hadn't been meant to hear it, that emotion alone caused it to escape Kaoru's lips, that the Hitachiin hadn't been aware it left his mouth.

Kyouya came not soon after, his climax leaving a white trail across the bed as he pulled out of Kaoru and lay down beside him, moving his hand to stroke Kaoru's ginger hair and push it from golden eyes while Kaoru just watched him adoringly. After a moment, Kyouya licked the liquid from his hand, then leaned over to nibble Kaoru's earlobe; at another passing minute, he pulled back so his mouth was against the ear.

"I love you, too," he breathed softly, "and I'm not going to leave you."

He pulled back to meet Kaoru's eyes again before leaning forward to capture his lips in another loving kiss. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, tongues waging a silent battle as they thoroughly explored each others mouths, not finding anything new save for what Kyouya had taken from Kaoru earlier. When they broke away for a breath, a creak outside their door made Kaoru panic slightly and press closer to Kyouya. A second later, the door opened to reveal Haruhi, her pigtails unkempt and dripping, a blue blanket wrapped around her securely. Neither of the boys ever thought they'd see it, but upon the intrusion, a blush formed over Haruhi's face.

"S-sumimasen," she stammered, her eyes embarrassed and panicked, and she slammed the door shut again. Shocked speechless, Kaoru began to laugh softly, closing his eyes and nuzzling Kyouya's chest. Groaning angrily, Kyouya threw his head back against a pillow.

"I'm adding that to her debt."

Seme – A term for the dominant one in sex

Uke - A term for the submissive one in sex

Hai – "Yes"

Iiya – "No"

Un – An informal way of saying "Yeah"

Daijobou? or Daijobou desu ka? – "Are you okay?"

Chotto matte – "Wait a second"

Itai – A way of saying "Ow," or "It hurts"

Onegai – "Please"; "Masu" is added to the end for formal purposes

Sumimasen – "Excuse me"

Gomen – "Sorry"

Aishitemasu – "I love you"

Iku ze – "Let's go" or "Come on"

Naze? – Why?

Nani? – What?

Ne? – Used when expecting agreement; an equivalent to "Right?"

Chan – Suffix referring to someone younger or as a term of affection, usually for girls, but occasionally for close male friends

Sama – Suffix usually added for formality, meaning "lord" or "master," but often used just to show respect

Senpai – Elder; (usually to refer to an upperclassman)

Kouhai – Junior; (usually to refer to a lowerclassman)

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
